


Surprise Meetings are the Worst

by Tomomi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Demigod AU, Demigods, Edging, In Public, M/M, Sonadow - Freeform, Water Sex, everyone has divine names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomomi/pseuds/Tomomi
Summary: Heavenly meetings go by so slow, don't they? Well, Shadow always finds a way to pass the time.Side fun with a demigod!au I share with my lovely wife!
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Surprise Meetings are the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Terios= Shadow  
> Brisk= Sonic  
> Sol= Blaze  
> Venice= Silver  
> Brawn= Knuckles
> 
> Don't need to know any more lore to get what's goin on~

Terios hugged his arms to himself as he listened to the various voices being passed around the room. He stood at the forefront of the rather small group of gods and goddess, watching over the discussion silently. Young and old, speaking across the table they sat, in an almost comically civil way. It was at this point if he wondered if this meeting would ever truly come to end.

Now anyone who’s ever been to a meeting knows just how taxing it is to sit for hours on end, in a _painfully_ dull room with the same irritating faces yammering on and on- dancing around a common question that should have been answered in a matter of minutes. 

Of course-

Meetings in the divine are far different. For one thing, sitting is merely a formality at this point. Terios has long stopped nitpicking at how the more- for lack of a better term- _passionate_ attendees couldn’t keep themselves seated during heated debates. And for another, that _painfully dull room_ from before is now a grand testament to the political state of the heavens.

_Granted the faces are still as irritating as ever, but that’s just a given at this point-_

_“Mm!”_ A sudden whimper, it was quick and hushed. Under the overbearing conversation of the others, one may have only noticed if they were particularly listening.

Terios sucked in another icy breath and shifted his gaze.

_‘This really is going to go on forever, isn’t it?’_ Terios asked himself, although he kept his mouth pierced shut. It wasn’t uncommon for him to keep silent during these meetings. After all, his ever so annoying _other half-_

He shot a quick glance at the red headed oaf that was currently trying to wrack his brain for _some_ kind of answer to something Sol proposed.

-would be more than happy to chime in for him. Terios considered himself more as an overseer than anything. He’ll be more than happy to jump in when someone is being blatantly wrong, a criminally common occurrence in the heavens, and he certainly doesn’t shy away from straightening someone out _personally-_

_“Hng..!”_

This time, a hiccup. Small enough to be disregarded and innocent enough for hardly anyone to bat an eye.

Of course this time, Terios allowed himself a peak at the target of his affection, the one who harbored a special spot in his thoughts at all times. Brisk, _Sonic_ , his love. The one who currently looked like he was trying to hold back a mix of some tears and a sneeze- but perhaps to everyone else he just looked incredibly tired. Probably ready to fall asleep at any minute, is what they’re thinking, and it’s a fair assumption to make. 

But as Brisk’s eyes cracked open to lock with Terios’, he knew he was _well_ awake for the occasion.

And at this, the corner of Terios’ mouth twitched up, threatening to reveal his intent. He stiffened his grip on his arms that were concealed by his cloak, then slowly curled his right fist into a ball against his bicep-

_“_ H-hah!” Brisk twitched and leaned forward, curling his own arms around his abdomen reflexively. It was the silence of the room that brought his attention back to reality, and he quickly realized that he might’ve yelped a bit louder than he intended. Panic began to bubble within him as he saw everyone’s eyes turn to him.

Venice was one of them, standing along the sides and watching him with a bewildered look. On the other side of the discussion table was Sol, bearing her typical deadpan expression. Yet she was the one who spoke first.

“ _So-._ ” She closed her eyes and corrected herself. “Brisk.”

_‘Ever so formal…’_ Brisk shook his head to get a hold of himself. “Y-eah..” 

“Exactly what part of this is _funny_ to you?”

Brisk’s mind was so frazzled he could barely comprehend her words. “Wh- _what?”_

“You shared a laugh. I’m simply inquiring about it.”

_‘A laugh? A laugh! Hah!’_ Brisk shook his head, this time covering his mouth with his hand to hold back an actual giggle. “It’s nothing, it’s nothing!” 

Sol narrowed her eyes slightly, tail flickering behind her. “I see.” She turned back to Brawn, ready to continue speaking. Brisk let out a quiet sigh of relief, only briefly noting the wary stare he caught from Venice. He kept his own gaze fixed down at the table, letting the room fill back with unassuming voices.

His heart rate had only just returned to normal before he felt the wetness _squeeze_ him again- this time he caught himself before another noise escaped. He snapped his head up and locked eyes with Terios again, watching as he did nothing but just _stand there_ at his expense. Knowing _exactly_ what he was doing, and loving every minute of it!

Gods and goddesses all around them at once, yet the whole time Brisk was being tormented by this _touchy_ form of water that prodded against his legs and thighs. Secretly creeping up from the base of his feet, crawling up his calves, then knees, then pulling against the inner flesh of his thighs. His lower half twisted subtly with the movement.

As the water seeped into the middle of his legs, he felt that water engulf his lower regions, pulling and prodding at the hidden member. As it continued to move and pull, Brisk felt his blood start to pool down lower and lower, until his dick started to unsheath itself. Beneath the table, he felt that wetness curl against that sensitive flesh of his. Instinctively he rubbed his thighs together and felt the pressure greaten with contact. It was becoming unbearable now-!

Terios felt that movement against him _\- within him even_ , and he himself had to swallow back a grunt. He skillfully moved his palm and fingers in tangent with the water, feeling Brisk squirm beneath his grasp. Just subtly enough to cause a reaction, but also so little as to not cause much movement beneath his garment. He couldn’t move much anyway. He positioned his cape to curve over his front _just enough_ to keep his own excitement out of the public eye. 

Terios spared himself another cheating glance at Brisk, and perhaps this one was a mistake on his part. Brisk’s half lidded downcast eyes and flushed muzzle was enough to send shivers all the way down his lower half. Terios bit his lip and averted his gaze yet again, but it wasn’t enough this time. He started to feel greedy, started to feel like he’d explode if he wasn’t touched in any minute.

He used his left hand this time, twisting his finger skillfully and carefully. Soon enough, he felt a similar warm wetness crawl up his own leg.

Brisk rested his chin on his palm and leaned forward, pressing his lips against his fingers to keep them shut. His dick felt like it was getting pumped by the water as the form bobbed and weaved in between his legs. He felt his cock twitch and grow with each second until it was fully unsheathed. It wasn’t necessarily an _intense_ feeling, after all it was just water.

-Truthfully he would much rather prefer Terios be in its place.

And had this day gone like he thought it would, Terios _would’ve_ been the one moving up and down on his cock, licking away at it before taking it in slowly. 

But then came this _meeting_.

Brisk’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt the water start to grow warmer and warmer. Waves of heat and tingles crashed up his body, making it difficult to keep his breathing steady. And he knew- _he knew_ \- his quills had to have been radiating. He couldn’t possibly manage his quills and noise at the same time. Oh... His mind began to wander, wander to his favorite places to be with Terios- his temple, his car, _his library_ \- anywhere he could think that’d be better than being _here._

Terios’s hearing started to go in and out now. His mind was only focused on the sensations on Brisk and the sensations within him. He pumped his own cock behind his cloak quietly and stealthily, increasing the temperature as he grew to his full length. He now kept his sights on Brisk only, watching as he too was becoming more and more mixed up in the pleasure. 

He imagined Brisk in front of him right then, sucking and touching him in ways that never failed to make his mind go _blank_ . He could see it, Brisk’s soft and gentle green eyes looking up at him as he first played with the tip, curiously flicking his tongue in and around the head. Shy as always to start, but would then get lost in the emotion and take him fully in. Bobbing his head forward and back, pushing and pulling with the motion. He could _feel_ his tongue against his skin, his dick pushing further to the back of his throat, and feeling his mouth clench and relax around him- what a feeling so criminally _hot_ and a desire so _strong!_

Terios felt as though it was a luxury he didn’t deserve, something that should be forbidden so that it may not be spoiled. How others could do this sort of this regularly, _daily even_ , was something he couldn’t _fathom_. Oh how he’d savor this feeling..

“ _Uh, Shadow,”_ Brawn’s voice shattered his fantasy and brought him back to the horribly grim reality of _where he was_. 

Panic settled in and Terios froze in the motion. He could feel Brisk clench and shutter at the sudden halt of his movements.

“ _What?!”_ Terios whispered back, hoarse and bothered beyond belief. Both their voices were nearly drowned out by the growing volume in the room from the other gods.

“ _You feeling cold, man?”_ Brawn eyed him up and down, then nodded to his cloak. “ _You’re wrapped up like a mummy- and I see you rubbing your arms._ ”

Terios bit the inside of his cheek and closed his eyes, holding back a million different insults to throw at him. He then quickly shot him a glare, not nearly as cold as he’d like it to be.

“ _Focus, you dolt..!”_ He all but spat, hardly managing to keep his voice down. _“Heaven forbid you come crawling back to me with some sort of request for a recap, I guarantee you will be stuck writing down the main points of the discussion, 100 times over, in Ataxia!”_

Brawn’s face fell, then heated up, and he looked all but ready to snap his neck-

\--“Brawn?” Venice asked in the midst of his point, looking over expectantly for some kind of contribution.

“Wh-what?” Brawn sputtered, looking back to the room and then changing his tone. “Ah, right, right. So I was thinking-” And the conversation continued.

Brisk had his arms folded in front with his head resting on them like he was sleeping. He shifted and turned in his seat, moving against the water that had gone still against him. Feeling him push against him, Terios clicked back into the mood and proceeded to move in the way he knew he liked. Gentle strokes at first, then sudden overwhelming jerks, then gentle strokes again. A simple pattern, but it never fails to push Brisk over the edge. Plus it was predictable enough to always slip in something new to throw him off-

Like a simple _squeeze_.

Brisk felt the head of his cock being suffocated by the pressure of the water. It was still for but a moment, the swirling water still tingling against his head, before Terios released his grip. Brisk allowed a small groan to escape, it sounded muffled within the fur of his arm. His legs were twitching now in anticipation, rocking with the rhythm of the strokes of water. He felt heat pool with the base of his tummy, slowly crawling down and down until his crotch was swarming with intense heat. 

Terios himself was finding it difficult to stand properly. Every other moment his hips would threaten to twitch and buck with each stroke he gave himself. He lowered his head, tucking his chin closer to his neck as his ears threatened to flatten. It was becoming painfully difficult to keep in match with Brisk, he felt his own release coming closer and closer.

So he put his right arm to work, flexing his fist open and closed, moving his fingers about his bicep with newfound vigor. Brisk felt a shift in the motion, and suddenly water began to seep beneath his legs and seat, curling underneath to his ass.

There was nothing he could do to move himself from it, short of standing up and revealing himself in front of everyone- and both him and Terios knew that _wasn’t_ going to happen. Brisk felt a weird mix of excitement and dread fill him and the water now prodded at his entrance. Already being slick and malleable, the water seeped into him slowly, pushing open his asshole as the form continued to expand slightly. 

Brisk’s breaths quickened now, and _God_ he hoped no one noticed. A weird pressure settled inside him as the water filled him up, covering every corner of his insides and pressing against every surface of his walls. Faintly, he could feel a sensitive area within him being pressed, and he couldn’t help but stiffen. The water moved now, in and out of him, and all he could do was sit there and take it. It thrusted inside of him, slow and precise, just as he likes it. The water around his dick continued to pump and curl around him, sensations sparking everywhere around him. It was becoming difficult to _think._

Terios suppressed his own moan from feeling his insides tense at his own movements. He felt the water as if it was an extension of himself, and every pulse, every twitch, every jolt of pleasure Brisk felt, he felt in return. 

Brisk was holding back all that he could, but he couldn’t help the occasional whimper and moan that escaped now and again. He had to sit there as he was being stroked and fucked all at once, with everyone around him to see. He was filled to the brim with so many things, Terios, pleasure, love, _excitement_ , and so much more. But what was becoming more obvious was his own fill of anxiety. He felt it coming, _he_ would be coming, and there was nothing he could do.

And he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his voice down. Heaven forbid he put on a whole _lightshow_ for everyone, like that won’t give it away!

Briefly, Brisk looked up from his arms and looked at Terios again, wondering if this was what _he wanted_. If this was oddly playing into some fantasy, was it humiliation? His own Punishment? But as he looked onto his husband, he saw that he himself was swept up in the pleasure itself- he too was getting off in some way.

_‘Oh, great- he’s just not thinking!’_ Brisk swallowed hard and closed his eyes, laying his head back down. _‘Oh well…’_ He thought as he let his mind run wild. _‘I’ll let him figure it out..’_ The thrusts were now in rhythm with the strokes, pushing up into him mercilessly. Each thrust pushed him further over the edge, closer and closer, rocking him further to his climax.

Terios was in a trance, images of Brisk coating his mind. Imagining himself inside him, touching all over his body and wrestling with his mouth in a fit of brief lust and overwhelming love. Rolling around with him as he’d pump his cock, watching Brisk twist and turn in a pleasure only he could deliver. Selfishly tasting him in more ways than one, rocking in and out of him until the inevitable moment he brought Brisk to his peak, a moment he’d cherish as something only his eyes were allowed to see..

_Something only his eyes were allowed to see._

Terios’ eyes snapped open in a burst of realization and horror as he saw that Brisk was just about to cum, and in a fit of panic, Terios clenched his fist as hard as he could. An icy cold filled the room, and the water that both filled and wrapped itself around Brisk came to screeching halt, freezing entirely to ice. 

Brisk jerked his head up from the sudden cold, his quills diluting in color to a slightly dark, duller blue. He shuddered from the chill, and every ounce of pleasure that was once erupting in him was tarnished indefinitely. The shock of the cold drowned out his excitement entirely. 

Terios watched wide eyed as it happened, and soon let out a sigh of relief, happy that he caught it in time. He unclenched his hand and allowed the water to seep out of Brisk and sink back into the floor unnoticed. His own high was still rampant, and his dick painfully throbbed in the absence of movement. But Terios wouldn’t allow himself the pleasure of releasing if Brisk couldn’t as well- tortured and edged in his seat amongst a crowd of people no less!

He shot Brisk a fleeting glance, checking to see if he was okay after the sudden stop. He was met with an equally flustered and frustrated stare, now that Brisk was sat up and on full alert. Terios chuckled to himself and shook his head at him, hoping he understood _why_ he did what he did and it wasn’t _just_ because he loved teasing him so.

When it finally clicked within Brisk his face fell baffled at his actions, and an immediate pout formed his lips. A pout that never left his face for the rest of the meeting, however long it was. Terios couldn’t tell, it was all a blur after that. Before he knew it, everyone was seemingly dismissed and it was over. He was confronted by Brawn to talk over some things, things he certainly hadn’t paid attention to. 

Before he was able to leave, he was met with his husband passing him on the way out. He had grabbed his shoulder and pulled him over slightly, whispering a quick and annoyed, “ _You owe me.”_ In the language only they shared, and to that Terios blushed and whispered back,

_“I know.”_


End file.
